Machina War
by Ropeittight06
Summary: What happened during the war 1000 years ago that led to the birth of Sin and the Deaths of Lenne and Shyuin, short one shot.


_I feel you_

_and i touch you!_

_Threw all this time_

_you have been there watching me!_

_I want you to know-_

_you keep me going!_

_going and going-_

_and going again!_

_oh the blood on my hands_

_is washed away with your touch!_

_the pain in my breast_

_is washed away with your kiss-!_

_I feel you_

_and i touch you!_

_threw all this time_

_you have been there watching me!_

_I want you to know-_

_you keep me going!_

_going and going-_

_and going again!_

_you keep me going!_

Lenne opened her eyes to the cheering crowd, they chanted and cried her name for an encore but she was tired, so very tied.

"And that was Lenne with 'you keep me going' sponsored by Zanarkand blitz stadium!" The announcer said as Lenne walked off the stage and headed for her dressing room. She sighed as she shut her door and collapsed into her chair in front of her mirror.

The war was harsh and exhausting and on top of a singing career everything just seemed to consume her and devour her private time. She smiled gently; at least she could distract the people from what was currently at stake at the front lines. Bevelle had finally made their move and were advancing close to city limits, it was speculated by Lord Yevon that they would be there within a day, two at the most; a more active role in this conflict was coming Lenne could feel it.

"Tired?" Lenne turned as her door opened and in walked her number one fan, she chuckled at the tittle, and He had insisted being called that upon their first meeting.

"Very, those for me Shyuin?" She asked pointing at the bundle of roses and lilacs. Shyuin always showed up after every concert with flowers and had never missed a single concert to date.

"Maybe, was that song for me?" He teased softly as he handed the flowers to her. Lenne smiled as she inhaled the scent of the flowers. In this machina city it was hard to find flowers at least real ones and yet Shyuin always did.

"Shyuin, every song is for you." she teased back as she placed the flowers in an empty vase she brought with her to every concert always expecting him. Shyuin smiled and bowed before holding his hand out to her. Lenne shook her head gently as she took his hand. Slowly Shyuin lead her into a slow waltz, slow spins, and minimal steps while she laid her head on his shoulder, letting the movements ease her.

"Lenne, I love you." Shyuin whispered as he waltzed her slowly and dipped her holding her still as they finished. Lenne looked into his eyes searchingly, she knew he loved her, after all what sensible man would come to every concert regardless of expense and bring her real hard to find flowers? Then why was she hesitating...why was she so scared...Shyuin held her looking at her with hope clear on his face and secret expectation. He would do anything for this woman; he'd even die for her. Surly she knew that right?

"I-" Whatever Lenne was about to say was interrupted as a man in a deep purple shirt with detached kimono sleeves and ceremonial skirt walked in. His face was adorned with green tattoos that underlined his eyes and curved onto his cheeks matching the color of his hair on his half saved head, the long hair on the unsaved side covered his right side of his face. On his shaved side he had red dots tattooed in a zigzag to his hair line and a single strand of hair pulled from the other side of his had was pressed against his neck wrapped in a weird hair accessory with a single blue orb at the end matching the dangling blue orb from his ear.

"My lady Lenne, congratulations on the concert and though I'm sure you're tired; all the summoners are being called together by Lord Yevon. It's an important matter."

"I'll be there soon, thank you Lord Aislin." Lenne said dismissing the fellow summoner that she had grown up with since childhood. Shyuin grunted in frustration when his brother had left, Lenne had been about to say something but no, they had to get interrupted.

"You were saying Lenne?" Shyuin spoke trying to garner her attention again. Lenne smiled shyly and sadly.

"Shyuin...I...c-can this wait till later? I have to go." Shyuin sighed and turned away angrily. Worried Lenne placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him back towards her.

"Why can't you say it Lenne? You know I'd do anything for you!" Shyuin said desperately his tone dripping with hurt. Lenne looked down as her already cluttered mind seemed to ache with all the thoughts that passed through it.

"I...don't know yet...I've been hurt so much...please give me time." Shyuin lifted her face to look at him. He saddened as he watched the tears gracefully slide down her cheeks; He smiled as he thumbed away her tears.

"I'll crawl to the ends of the world and wait for an eternity, if i have to." He whispered embracing her. After a moment she pulled back and smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded happily now that she was smiling. They embraced once more before she departed to go meet with lord Yevon and the other summoners.

oOo

He stared at the map in front of him, his brow forwarded in confusion. Unaware of his surroundings he failed to notice the presence of the woman who entered behind him. Her long silver hair sprayed out around her complimenting her deep violet eyes, her summoners garb was reminiscent of a metal bikini colored blue and gold with white accents, strips of cloth hung from her scant clothing with intercut symbols going down them.

"Father." The deep famine voice with a natural surliness to it caused the man to turn briefly before returning to his map.

"Yunalesca…I was just reviewing our strategy." Lord Yevon said absently as his long braded silver hair dipped down his back and swayed with his slight movements, all that clothed him was the gold arm cuffs with his symbol carved into them and a deep teal summoners skirt covering black combat boots. Yunalesca walked over and stood next to him peering at the flagged and marked map.

"They are close aren't they?" Yunalesca asked monotonously. Yevon gave a sideways glance before nodding curtly.

"The Summoners are here now." Yunalesca said quietly as she placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture without appearing weak. There was no room for weakness not right now at least. Yevon turned to her and clasped her shoulders a moment, her father's wearing face showing through his stoic mask of leadership.

"I will not let Zanarkand fall daughter." Yevon said causing some hope to appear in his daughters eyes. He loved this city and its people he would do anything to prevent its down fall…even if he had to use…he was peerless, but not invulnerable. Yevon left the room with Yunalesca following close behind, soon they came to the main room of the mansion where all the summoners of Zanarkand stood…though they were few, they were many. Bevelle might have had the better weapons, but they had the faith on their side.

"Brothers and Sisters, Bevelle marches on us. As you are all aware they shall be here soon…despite our high defenses and the shield of the city…we have no choice." Yevon watched as faces turned grim and sad, they knew what he was about to say…and it killed him inside knowing that many would die because of the next few words out of his mouth. Lenne watched in sadness and doubt as Yevon spoke. What he said next confirmed her worst fears, and the fact he was about to say those dreaded words only made it all the more clear they were losing.

"Summoners, you are needed…at the front lines." Yevon spoke with clear defiance to Bevelle plastered on his face, upon seeing this the summoners showed clear in their defiance as well. This was their home, they would protect it. Raising their fists into the air they slowly brought them down in an ark and with a quick jerk their fists over-lapped each other and they bowed before shouting 'Zanarkand'. Yevon turned to his daughter and shared a look with her before turning and walking back to his war room. Yunalesca looked down at the summoners who were now walking out slowly in mid conversation. She felt absolute despair overcome her.

oOo

"Lady Lenne!" Lenne turned as a summoner walked up to her. The girl had four braids acting as bangs covering her left eye which was hidden under a silver metal eye patch, she had a thorn-spiked shoulder guard over her left arm with a sleeve coming from it that was larger than the other sleeve belonging to her satin white top that had a 'y' shaped symbol on it with the stem of the 'y' underlined and the ends of the 'u' part curled almost provocatively over her breasts. She wore a half wrap over her left leg; black with blue and yellow flames covering the bottom half of it, and black slacks under it with a blue, thigh lengthen, metal-coined belly dancer skirt over the slacks that was only visible on her right leg. She carried a thick sword with a yellow swirl symbol running the length of the curve on the non-bladed side with a 't' shaped handle.

"Lady Calantha." Lenne called in instant realization. Calantha stopped short of Lenne before she ran into her, and they exchanged the summoner bow. Calantha looked at Lenne with extreme seriousness.

"I have a bad feeling about this Lenne; our numbers do not match Bevelle's might."

"I understand how you feel and even though we are severely outnumbered we have no choice." Lenne said sadly as they both proceeded to exit the manor. Calantha gave Lenne a sideways glance as they walked.

"Shyuin will not be pleased." Calantha said causing Lenne to sub-consciously nibble on her bottom lip.

"Even so, he has the right to know." Lenne said mildly as they walked in mutual silence. They and Aislin had a duty to perform, Shyuin would have to understand. The duty of a summoner came before that of personal business. Lenne only hoped Shyuin wasn't the type to over react.

oOo

"What?" Shyuin stood in shock at Lenne's words. The front lines? She would be killed, or worse! Lenne watched Shyuin drop numbly into his chair. She had come straight here to his house boat on the way home to pack for her journey, he deserved to know and she couldn't bring herself to abandon him without him knowing why.

"Shyuin, I am a summoner…the people need me." Lenne waited anxiously as Shyuin continued to stare at the ground transfixed.

"I need you!" Shyuin yelled as he stood abruptly causing Lenne to jump slightly. He walked over to her and grabbed her hands and stared her straight in the eyes. Lenne looked away; she still couldn't bring herself to face him so closely. The love in his eyes left her in confusion and guilt.

"That's why I have to go." Lenne whispered. Shyuin stared at her a moment longer before dropping his hands and turned away robotically. His Lenne…was going to a futile battle, a pointless war over technology. He clenched his fists in anger. The sudden pressure on his back almost caught him off balance as two small arms wrapped themselves around him. Lenne was holding him. He slowly relaxed as he savored her embrace. God he loved this female. And just as quickly as the embrace had come it was gone. He turned to see her with her back to him standing at his front door.

"Thank you…Shyuin." Lenne said gently as she turned and smiled at him sadly. Before Shyuin could say anything she was gone. His hand he had held out as if reaching for her slowly lowered, and he glanced out his window bitterly. He would not let her die…there was only one thing he could do, even Bevelle had its secrets, and maybe there was one he could use for his love. Grabbing his sword he turned and left slamming the door behind him.

oOo

Aislin finished packing his travel bag and slung it over his shoulders. He turned briefly to a picture of him, Lenne, and Calantha as small children smiling innocently. They had lived together and now they might die together…he grabbed both his staffs and slid them into the holder on his back forming an 'x' behind him. One staff looked like a plant almost except for the bud which was 'u' shaped with a large blue orb in the center with two paper seals hanging of both ends. The other staff was round with the shape of and 'a' in the center of it and a large orb in the center of that one as well with two paper seals. Both six feet long staffs he had received from his friends as his Summoner initiation gifts. And now the gifts given so generously to protect him would be used to protect the ones who had made them. He was prepared he concluded as he glanced around the room one last time. A hasty knock sounded rousing him from his thoughts. Aislin raised an eyebrow as he went to his door.

"Yes?" Aislin asked as the soldier saluted him nervously.

"Sir…It's your brother Shyuin." Aislin's face went ashen.

oOo

"What will you do?" Yevon turned to face his young son, no his fayth. He knew what he had to do but he would only use it as a last resort.

"I will fight for as long as we can…if all else fails…I will…make the ultimate sacrifice." Yevon responded as he looked one last time out his balcony window over the city he loved. He knew they could not win, but there was always hope. Hope is what kept them all going. Bahamut bowed his head before walking up to stand next to his once father and now summoner.

"I…did what I did to become your aeon Father so that would never have to happen." Yevon looked down at the robed child.

"Sometimes, things don't always go as planned. The dreaming begins soon, Bahamut. Velmon and his armies advance on us…could you ever forgive me?" Bahamut looked up at Yevon and glanced out over Zanarkand.

"I chose this fate, as you willingly chose yours. There can be no forgiveness for sins that aren't your own father." Bahamut said softly before fading away to nothingness. Yevon took a deep breathing hardening himself for what he had to do, he would perform the Ultimate summoning, he knew there was little option but he would fight first. He prayed to whatever god would hear him as he begged forgiveness for his upcoming sins.

oOo

Lenne stood at the front lines in the center of the battle field mic in hand as Calantha stood beside her with her sword drawn. Lenne looked down the long line of summoners, her brothers and sisters in arms. This was it…it was now or never. She turned to Calantha and clasped hands with the non-spoken goodbyes between them. They both turned as Aislin walked next to them and stood beside Calantha, the endless stretch of Zanarkand warriors before them. As Aislin clasped hands with them both in turn Lenne noticed Aislin hesitate slightly as they gripped each other. He wasn't looking her in the eye.

"Aislin?" Lenne questioned forgoing formality as this would be their last stand. He looked up at her his clouded eyes confusing her slightly. Calantha looked between them questioningly.

"Lenne I—" The trumpets sounded as the last rays of the sun descended cutting off Aislin's words, whatever he had been about to say didn't matter now. Yevon stood before his solders with Yunalesca and her fiancé lord Zaon beside her as he addressed the summoners one last time.

"Summoners…no…People of Zanarkand! Today we will be victorious or we will die. I assure you we will not fail though as long as Zanarkand is my home, our home, she cannot fall! We will fight to the last man and aeon; we will fight for our futures!" The summoners looked on silently as he addressed the army.

"Now, my people…my friends…my…peers…lets show Bevelle the power of ZANARKAND!" Yevon shouted as he drew his Naginata, a tall staff with double blades pressed against each other with a green tent and his symbol marked on the sapphire hilt. Everyone shouted battle cries as the army of Bevelle crossed over the rise. The war had begun. As the armies clashed Lenne couldn't help the nagging sensation Aislin had given her. One by one men fell beneath her aeon Odin's blade as she blinded and silenced the opposition. Aeons flew across the battle field; some fell beneath the machina cannons of Bevelle while others wiped out the weapons with a single glance. Lenne in the fray of battle looked over to see Calantha riding her Aeon Doomtrian performing hit and run slashes as her aeon barreled over and crushed bevellen solders. Aislin was using Leviathan as a means to drown and cut off solders from reinforcements as he dealt with them. She needed to know, and he needed to tell her.

"Phoenix!" Lenne summoned calling forth a flame covered bird to emerge from the sky and sweep down towards her. Jumping on quickly she rode the giant bird to Aislin's side when the bird incinerated the surrounding solders and healed Aislin who was wearing down. Aislin and her stood back to back as he summoned Titan and she Fenrir, both aeons emerged and crushed a platoon of solders within earthen rock.

"Aislin! What were you about to tell me!" Lenne shouted as she spun to face him. Even though they were both in the midst of battle and could die any second something deep within her told her she needed to know. Aislin impaled two more men with his staffs not facing her before responding.

"Shyuin…he's gone to Bevelle!" Lenne's eyes widened in horror at Aislin's words. As she was about to respond A blinding light overcame the battle field as Yevon summoned the knights of round and Alexander. She had to go, with most of the strongest aeons fighting she could go find him and be back in time if needed.

"I'll clear a path." Aislin responded not once looking at her. Lenne nodded, for some reason she felt this was the last time they would ever see each other. He spun both his staffs before stabbing them into the earth and aimed his hands at the orbs up top them.

"Summaga!" He shouted as the two orbs spun rapidly and the paper seals glowed yellow. Suddenly the two of his remaining aeons aside from leviathan and titan appeared. Seraph and Asura stood menacingly as he ordered them to help escort Lenne to Bevelle. He turned to look at her as she placed a hand on his shoulder, her words though muted by the cries of battle spoke louder than any scream or command. 'I don't blame you.' She vanished into the fray, lead and protected by his aeons. He turned to see Calantha summoning Ramah and went to meet her.

oOo

Shyuin struggled and fought as they locked him in the cage. They had caught him not soon after he entered the capital and had recognized the star Blitzer in a heartbeat. Shyuin cursed his foolishness.

"WHAT IF SHE WAS YOUR GIRL!" He shouted at the guard that was recording him for prisoner profile archives, the recorder smirked before turning to leave. Shyuin fell to his knees, now what? In a fit of rage he had come barging in only to be arrested. All hope seemed lost.

"I don't understand why lord Velmon won't use it." Shyuin looked over to see some solders standing in the distance talking. Either they didn't view him as a threat or they didn't notice him, but it looked as if the gods were on his side today.

"Vegnagun is too unstable for battle, even if it could wipe them out with a single blast." The senior soldier responded factly.

"But—"

"No, we are soldiers of Bevelle we will follow lord Velmon's wishes." He spoke curtly before walking away leaving the young warrior to his guard duty. Shyuin looked around to make sure there was no one else around besides him and the guard. Certain they were actually alone he called out timidly to the bevellen. The soldier turned to Shyuin curiously as if just realizing there truly was a prisoner to be guarding.

"Hey buddy, wha—"

"You're Shyuin!" The guard yelled excitedly as he ran to stand in front of the star Blitzer. Shyuin smiled inwardly at his luck, an actual bevellen fan, who knew?

"Ya, that's me!" Shyuin smiled brightly.

"What are you doing here in Bevelle?" The soldier asked in mild confusion. This guy was obviously a trainee. Shyuin felt a pang of guilt but it was for Lenne.

"I was here with my team for a match, you know with the neutrality of Blitzers and all! But uh…Geidon from the opposing team had me locked up! I really need to be going, think you can lend me a…hand?" Shyuin asked flimsily, there was no way this guy would buy it. He had fail—

"Ok!" Shyuin's eye widened in disbelief. He silently thanked the gods as the guard unlocked the cage and offered his gun for an autograph. After signing it reluctantly he hurried away thanking the guard, who didn't seem to notice him going the wrong way further down into the underground rather than up. Shyuin rounded countless corners avoiding several guards till he came across the one that had been talking to the trainee earlier and slowly followed him. Eventually after what seemed like ages they came to a corridor riddled with guards. Shyuin held his breath as he slowly reached down into a hidden pocket and pulled out a flash bomb.

oOo

Lenne slowly made her way down the underground, this would be the only place Shyuin would come, and this was where Bevelle's ultimate weapon was she had no doubt that's what he was after. Using the power of her aeons she managed to walk by unseen by the guards. Lenne could only hope she reached him in time.

oOo

Shyuin gasped as he took in the sight of the colossus, It was horrific. Its eyes seemed to glow and was it…breathing? Ever so slowly Shyuin made his way around to the side of it and began to scale it. It felt solid beneath him and yet fleshy. He ignored the height and the…growls?...till he made it to the very top. A lone guard stood looking down at the keyboard before him humming a strange melody as if trying to place the song to the correct keys. Advancing with caution Shyuin was a mere foot away when the guard happened to turn. They stood looking at each other in shock a moment till Shyuin came to his senses first and tackled him. They struggled as the guard tried to hit him with the butt of his gun but Shyuin's years of Blitzing experience lent him the extra strength he needed and with one quick roll he kicked out and sent the guard flying, right over the edge and into oblivion.

For Shyuin's first kill he felt nothing, not even guilt. It was something he had to do for his beloved as he saw it. Standing slowly he turned away and headed over to the keyboard. He looked at it a moment in confusion before looking under and around it for any knobs or buttons with which to start it. Shyuin sighed in exasperation then curiously began to hum the tune the soldier had been humming and watched as the keys on the keyboard seemed to glow with each note he hummed. So that was it! He took a seat and hummed it a few more times memorizing it before he began to play.

oOo

Lenne tensed as she heard a melody began to play from somewhere far off, she ran. Not caring if she bumped into anyone she came to a corridor where all the guards were knocked out and bleeding. She rushed forward thinking of Shyuin and felt her throat go dry, he was starting Vegnagun. The Canon came forth from the giants chest, he was going to blow Bevelle sky high and with it the world. Vegnagun was far to powerful for anyone to handle including him.

"You must stop!" Shyuin turned quickly, he knew that voice anywhere. His eyes widened as his beloved stood with her arms outstretched, how did she get here?

"That's enough!" Shyuin rushed to the side staring down at her in shock. They held eye contact a moment before being roused by the sounds of footfalls disturbing them. The guards were coming. Shyuin quickly scaled down the monster and ran to her embracing his love in his arms.

"Lenne! What are you—" His word were cut off as the soldiers came rushing in and got down on their knees taking aim. No! All he had gone through, all she'd gone through! Shyuin slowly looked at her as she looked at him, there was so much he wanted to do for her, with her, and now…it was his entire fault. Lenne looked down as if searching for something before looking up at him and smiling. His heart began to race as she began to speak.

"I—" he never got to hear her, the firing of bullets drowned her out and flung them apart from each other. He slowly tried to reach for her but his body was going numb. The last sight he saw in this life was a lone tear fall down her angelic face, a drop of blood fall from the side of her mouth. Oh Lenne…What have I done? His world went black. Lenne saw the moment he passed. He didn't hear her…for the first time she had been so sure, so ready…and he never heard her love…she had taken far to long. The last she saw was of his body being dragged away from her, and of the blood left behind.

oOo

"They've broken through!" Aislin called to Calantha as explosions surfaced from the city in the distance. Yevon turned to see his city being destroyed and in mental agony yelled at the top of his lungs.

"TO ZANARKAND!" The summoners fought tooth and nail back to their homes leaving the forwarding armies of Bevelle to follow close behind. They fought countless hours within the city trying to eradicate the bevellen forces but soon the city succumbed to the war and collapsed, thus ending a Zanarkand rule that had lasted several long years. The few remaining survivors looked on as their Lord looked out over the destroyed city. Yevon cried silently as the flames rushed around below him. Yunalesca and her husband stood beside him offering a silent prayer to the gods for the destruction to end. Yevon and Yunalesca shared a glance; the time had come. Aislin and Calantha gripped each other's hands. Aislin had felt it, both his brother and Lenne were gone the connection between siblings and summoners had shattered. Calantha looked up at the man she loved, hopeless to offer comfort.

"Aislin…" Calantha whispered causing the man to look at her. His hair was burnt and bloodied and he bore several cuts and gashes across his torso as she no doubt bore. They hugged each other the last two survivors from their group of four. They looked up as Yevon stepped forward to address them.

"Zanarkand…has fallen…but we can save it still." The summoners looked up in confusion and hope. That precious feeling and emotion, showing in so many faces made her want to cry and wail. Yevon looked out up at the coming dawn.

"Give up this world, and let Zanarkand live again." Understanding dawned on the summoner's faces and soon they all began to step forward offering themselves as sacrifices. Aislin and Calantha shared a look as they stepped forward as well, Zanarkand was their home and if they needed they would save it.

"Let the dreaming begin." Yevon whispered as he raised his hands to the sky and the last remaining members of Zanarkand slowly dissolved into an endless sea of Pyreflies. Yunalesca held Zaon close to her as the last of their beloved city soon began to rebuild in the sky, an exact replica of their home floated in the sky before fading away. Yevon turned to his child.

"Zanarkand rests away from the conflict now. There is one more thing I must do…" He embraced his daughter one last time before golden Pyreflies began to surround him and he faded away into oblivion. Zaon looked down at his wife as a monstrous being appeared in the distance heading for Bevelle.

"What is he?" Zaon asked quietly, as his bride watched with utter despair as her once father now monster sunk into the distance.

"Sin." Yunalesca whispered.

**And that's what I think happened during the Machina War, some characters were made up because I needed something to work with and if events aren't 100% accurate well my bad I tried to make them fit. I have sketched what Aislin and Calantha look like they are at my deviantart; Inshagome. I tried to make Yunalesca and Yevon as human as possible because I believe they acturally were caring and human at one point but when you go through something like that It can change you. R&R if you want thanks for reading! **


End file.
